


Almighty

by 13Shadowpixies



Series: Future Rankings [2]
Category: Invader Zim, Invader Zim: Enter The Florpus - Fandom
Genre: GIR Causing Problems (Invader Zim), Mentor Gir to young Gir, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Zim, Protective Zim, Purple Redemption, Purple tries his best, The Almighty Tallest Being Assholes (Invader Zim), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, smart Zim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Shadowpixies/pseuds/13Shadowpixies
Summary: Now back in the Past, our Invaders learn to actually live, mourn their old Dibs, and try again. Will Zim win over Dib? Will Dib ever get over the whole 'Zim took over the entire known universe' bit? Will Mary get her memories bacK? Does she want them to?Let the chaos begin...(I know I said I'd use episode as Chapter titles, but I'm already doing multiple per episode, that was moot point. I'll settle for putting episode in notes at the start though.)
Relationships: Blue and G.I.R Unit- "Teal" (Human Ranked: Dib), Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Mary (Human Ranked: Dib), Dib & Tak (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Mary and Invader Stell (Human Ranked: Dib), Stell and G.I.R Unit- "Nova" (Human Ranked: Dib), ZaDr- Relationship
Series: Future Rankings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797739
Kudos: 5





	1. The Boss is Back!

**Author's Note:**

> As-of the start of October, I'm back from the AF! I didn't make it due to the PT/ Gym tests (It was the Sit-ups for those who went through it.) Well, hey! I can try again in 6 months! *Begin Training Montage* (I know what to expect now, wish me luck!)

**I drew a sketch for Mary!**

<https://www.deviantart.com/shadowpixie-studios/art/Mary-Human-Ranked-Dib-858876197?ga_submit_new=10%3A1603383755>

**Dib’s P.O.V.**

Closure.

That girl, clone of Mary beside him.

By ripping off a piece of her black coat, she said it would be a closure. 

With her and the other clone staying behind, they're giving Mary all the chances she needs to start over. To top it off, Mary woke with amnesia due to her head injury.

I may not know what's happening, but Zim seems mentally unstable at the moment, starting when we brought in a fixed Gir.

Did he _actually_ forget I could fix him?

And then there are all these Irkens. I vaguely recognize Tak, but she's much taller and older.

So does Zim actually…

"When to, boss?" That unknown Irk tinkering with the ring shaped device grinned.

When?!

Zim turned to face the portal with a smile.

Thinking fast, I reached down to grab Mary's hand in a firm yet gentle grip.

Zim raised a brow.

"What? Your inventions tend to go sideways more often than not. I'm just making sure May doesn't accidentally get separated is all." I shrugged.

He just playfully scowled as the others snickered.

Smirking herself, she raised her other hand to Zim.

Stunned, he slowly reached down with his free hand to hold hers.

From all sides behind them, everyone bore witness to a touching sight:

A smiling Dib and a shyly smiling Zim. Gir calmly snuggled in Zim’s arms and Mary between them with a glowing smile.

  
  


~/~

**3,200 Years Ago**

**Planet: Irk**

**Smeeteries**

The robot arms in charge of the Smeeteries were in a panic.

50 Paks started flashing. Once blank PAKs, awaiting their hosts, were now filled with lives of old Irks. Some hold centuries of knowledge and memories.

They were so in shock, they did nothing when they fused with their new hosts.

It was, however, reported to the Control Brains…

~/~

**3,100 Years ago.**

**Irken Academy**

The 50 strange Irks were clearly Defects. Each refusing to follow Control Brain programming. In fact, their PAKs were protected from them! Whatever happened to their PAKs gave them extremely, _frustratingly_ , impressive security against reprogramming and hacking.

And there’s all manner of training they were put through. Even attempts to assassinate them were effortlessly brushed off. They excelled in every test. Most seemed bored at even the most difficult of trials. 

There were many concerning behaviors.

One such similarity they shared was how they kept swapping stories of these strange “Dib” creatures of a yet unknown world.

They each defied the Taller/Smaller system in place. Socializing with ease, uncaring of their peers' opinions. Indeed, even other Smallers joined in with growing confidence with lack of belittlement from any of the Tallers among the 50.

And then there was Zim.

Not among the 50, but no less suspect as a separate case of Defective.

For some reason, yet discovered, all of the 50 are drawn to Zim. Some follow his orders (even the Tallers!!!) others gently try to guide Zim to make less destructive decisions. Although the unanimous decision of the group was to leave him be but observe and guide if necessary. The word “Dib” was thrown around especially where Zim was concerned.

Through snippets of conversion, “Dib” is referred to a group of people. But the one towards Zim appeared to be its actual name. Intriguing.

The Control Brains near short circuited when someone jokingly, yet fondly, referred to the one _named_ Dib as Zim’s future mate...

  
  


~/~

**3,057 Years Ago…**

**Planet: Devastis**

A much younger Tak was taking an exam to be a part of the Irken Elite. She dreamed of one day being an Invader.

Outside the door to the training cell, a piece of rubble vanished in a flash.

The Irken security nearby were alerted to the presence of a trespasser: A very tall Irken female wearing colors of black and purple stood to full height. She had the usual upper armor standard for a Taller, but easily customized and redesigned to her liking. She had no gauntlets but had black reinforced gloves with sharpened points where her claws were for extra damage in a fight. Under the upper armor was her usual dress that was short above her knees in the front, but had a tail in the back. Under that were the usual black pants and tall boots.

The Irkens present backed away in the presence of such a fierce Taller. 

As the light faded around her, it was revealed to be a much older Invader Ranked: Gaz. Tak appeared crouched where the flash faded.

Purple eyes glinting in the light, she spotted a whistling (Smaller) Zim making his way over oblivious to her arrival.

A cursory glance to her left was the offending vending machine…

Her mind whirled of over 3,057 years of _revenge_ ideas!!!

Before shaking her head. She instead settled…

Zim went to the machine, paid, waited and then the thing malfunctioned.

Quickly seeing him get frustrated-

“Wait. Let me help. This _accursed_ machine!!! Does this a lot.” She forced herself to say calmly.

“And why would you help me? ADMIT IT!! YOU JUST WANT THE TASTY TREAT FOR YOURSELF!!!” He screamed at her.

She winced, completely forgetting how annoying he was back then. Taking a deep breath, she stomped over to the machine, kicked it hard enough that practically all the snacks fell down, and gestured for him to have at it.

She walked back to the wall and crossed her arms as she leaned against it..

He glared at her suspiciously. 

Squinted a little. 

On a Smaller Zim, it was more adorable than intimidating really.

Finally!! He went over, grabbed a handful of snacks, then scurried away.

Crisis averted.

Looking over she startled at their awed expressions. “What?”

“No one’s ever handled Zim before! You have my respect ma’am for averting a Zim-induced crisis!” He then saluted her.

The rest followed.

“Um… Thanks?”

The awkwardness finally went away as she heard the results of the training: her younger self passed.

Gaz Tak finally slumped against the wall from sheer relief!

~/~

**3,007 Years Ago**

**Planet: Conventia**

Mere seconds after random Irkens left the small ship to beam down to the surface, various objects on the floors flashed.

And two Taller Irkens, a large duffel bag, and a confused S.I.R. Unit slumped in various cramped positions in the tiny cruiser.

Groans of misery echoed as they woke.

Purple was the first to regain his bearings, slumping forward before shaking his head. Looking up, he sees they’re surrounded. Echoes of the announcer Irk giving directions to the ceremony below were vaguely heard.

But then he got a mental whiplash.

He may have spent 3,000 years on Foodcourtia, but he also paid attention to Zim (and Tak)’s advancements. Which were numerous.

When he was in charge, this -the ships, tech everything!- was as advanced as it could get.

But Almighty Zim and Gaz Tak deserved the titles for more than just being in charge.

Every advancement was co-created by those two. They revolutionized _everything_.

So seeing things from _his_ time… was disappointing.

Archaic even.

They might as well have just invented the wheel!

He wasn’t the only one shocked it seemed. Even Zim stared, boggled.

That was just _depressing_.

Purple slumped a little.

They spent so long trying to get rid of Zim, when he and Tak brought their technological revolution single handedly.

He stared slack jawed as one of the large screens spun in his direction.

**_“Welcome! Brave Irken Soldiers!” The announcer Irk declared with a grin. “Welcome to Conventia! The convention hall planet! Please, proceed to the Docking Ring. And take the complimentary teleporters to the planet's surface!”_ **

He watched as clear tubes sprung out of the Ring to nearby ships. They filled with purple lights and moving nearby satellites then shot the light to the planet's surface.

**_“Be sure to visit the gift shops for all kinds of cheap useless stuff! If you are here for the great assigning, please remember where you parked! And proceed to the main convection hall!” (Galactic conquest is near!) <\- On repeat._ **

He started at the clawed hand gripping his shoulder. Looking back, he sees Zim give a small smile of support with Gir miraculously sitting quietly in Zim's lap. Squeezing slightly, Zim let go and sat in the pilot's chair properly.

“Where are Dib and Mary?” Purple asked in shock, looking around the cramped ship.

Considering both adults had to duck due to lack of height…

“Back on Earth.” Zim started. “I figured it would be easier to meet them there once we get things sorted out here. They will appear the same evening as my younger self’s arrival six months from now.” He then pointed to the planet. “I brought us to Conventia. Where I became an Invader which led to me coming to Earth at all.” He trailed softly.

Guiltily, Purple was about to speak, but Zim held up a hand.

“I don’t recognize this ship, but, it's safe to assume my younger self is making his way there now. In a way, I’m going to use this to my advantage.” 

“How Zim?” Purple grew exasperated, trying to figure out his plan.

“Simple. When it gets to my turn, we listen to how you describe Earth. Then, I’ll tell you. For now, I say we wait and obtain another ship. We’ll simply meet him on Earth. It should take me a few minutes to punch in Earth’ coordinates so we can warp there. I didn’t the first time since no one even knew Earth’s location, let alone it even existing. The trip took me 6 months.”

Purple nodded, the timeframe sounds about right. “Need any help?”

Zim did a mini double take, still not used to either Tallests offering aid to him willingly.

“Actually… um, yes.” He hesitated. “I need to obtain a few necessary items to get us started on Earth again. I figured it would be best if I have a separate base for when the other Irkens show up on Earth and I can make my new home. The old base was actually to our younger selves advantage in the long run of things. If I recall, the apartment across the street from me was mostly empty, it wouldn’t take much to get them to leave.” He smirked, mentally picturing the different (fun!) ways to do so.

Purple rolled his eyes fondly. Not even going to ask.

“My point is!” Zim glared at Purple’s smirk. “The ceremony takes an hour I think. Purple, you go to the ceremony. Establish yourself as, well, yourself in the future. Basically just tell the truth.”

“Really?! What if they ask about you?”

Zim remained quiet, claws tapping the controls in thought.

“Don’t you remember? Earth is so _mysterious_ , no one _dares_ speak its name!” His grin grew slowly as his mind whirled.

“What are you thinking?”

Zims grin sent shivers down the former rulers’ spine.

~/~

The two Taller Irks then proceeded to head to the ceremony, near the edge unnoticed as the Announcer Irk continued. Numerous Smaller Irks stared in wonder of what the two Tallers, (including Almighty Tallest Purple!!) were doing here with the Smallers. Zim put a finger to his mouth, telling them to keep their surprise.

Purple facepalmed at the confused Smallers from Zim’s antics.

**_“Now! Wiggle your antennae in salute… because here they are! Your all knowing, all powerful leaders… the Almighty~ Tallests!”_ **

Purple scoffed and crossed his arms.

Almighty Zim watched intrigued, he missed the opening ceremony and only made it at the end.

~/~

Gaz Tak was on rotation planetside for the ceremony. Mainly for blackmail material on either Zim. She was here alongside her younger counterpart. 

It was a relief to realize how much her talents were appreciated, but damn~! Did she forget about the Taller/Smaller differences! Tak can prove her worth all she wants, but already Gaz Tak had to save Tak from being sent to death over 600+ times… (about half was her own fault for not keeping her mouth shut when trying to brag about Taks accomplishments. The rest were Tallers jealous of her skill or just not liking either girl's attitudes…)

Anyway!

With Invader Zim being banished to Foodcourtia, it was actually quiet. 

Too quiet. 

She hated it.

So, here she is, remembering her own news footage of Invader Zim making a fool of himself here, she came for front row seats.

Until she saw an older Purple and Almighty Zim hiding in the back.

Her eyes widened.

She smirked, now doubly glad she got to come!

One Zim was hilarious, there’s no WAY two won't all but quadruple the entertainment!

Tak looked up at her mentor when she started cackling. When the red lightning commenced, she focused back on the ceremony.

~/~

There was a giant round, grey structure in the middle of the stage. Standing in a crescent behind it was a row of Irkens.

The latches around it unhooked themselves and the structure split in half with the top half spinning as it rose in the air.

Two orbs flew into the air and shot out red lasers like a light show at a concert.

The crowd cheered.

Two metal legs sprang out to the sides before shooting to the ground, showing a massive holo-screen on standby.

A large disc in the bottom half of the top portion separated and started to lower. More red lasers shot out from the rim.

Two Tall Irkens, dressed in Red and Purple respectively, stood wading as it lowered down to the main stage.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Purple spoke to the crowd.

Red leaned in close: “See, told you they’d like lasers!”

“Everything's lasers with you! I’m telling you, smoke machines are what the people really- ahh!!” A laser shot his eye and he collapsed to the ground.. The crowd cheered more.

Red just stood smug, waving to the crowd. “See?”

They finally made it to the ground. With Purple still on the ground, Red stepped up with the speech.

“Welcome mighty Irken soldiers!” Around this point, Purple regained his bearing and stood again. “You are the finest examples of military training the Irken army has to offer! Good for you.” He pointed to the crowd. Standing behind us however…” gesturing to the row of Irkens on stage. “Are the soldiers we’ve chosen for roles in the most crucial parts in OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM 2!!!!” 

When he finished, the screen activated and showed their battle plans with the current known map of the universe.

“You in the audience get to sit and watch.”

“You should’ve tried harder!” Purple shouted.

Red continued. “These superior ones-”

“Not quite as superior as us of course!” Purple grinned.

“Pfft! Duuh~! These… less superior than us, but still quite superior soldiers! Will each be assigned an ENEMY PLANET!!” Purple walked to the row of soldiers to face them.

“There you will blend in with the hideous native inhabitants.”

“All while gathering crucial information, assessing the planet's weaknesses, vulnerable tour- Big!... Spaceship… gang!” The proper words escaped him there.

“The _Armada_?” Purple corrected. “NOW!” Facing the crowd again. “Let the assigning begin!!” 

Silence.

A lone Irk in the back shouted “Wooo!”

After an awkward beat, Purple just continued. “Step forward, Invader Lark.”

Startled, Lark quickly made his way over as two ramps shot out of the disk the two stood on.

“Ah! You’ve seemed to have grown since you’ve last stood before us, soldier!” Red started, pleased.

“You’ve been assigned to Blorch!” Purple continued pointing to a screen with a drawing of the poor Invader about to get swarmed. “Home of the slaughtering rat people!” 

Lark started crying. “Why would you draw that...?” Voice shaking.

Red interrupted. “However… because of your increased height, we have decided to give you planet Vort: Home of the universe’s most comfortable couch.” A different photo appeared with him snoozing on a MASSIVE couch.

“Yes!” Lark cheered. Purple held out the data pad with the mission details, which Lark grabbed and happily ran off.

“Next! Invader Spleen!” Purple shouted.

The two oohed at his elongated head with a Band-Aid on it.

~/~

A small Voot Cruiser was quickly speeding its way to the orbital parking lot of space ships.

“Move it! Move it! Out of the way!” A voice screamed. It literally wedged itself between two ships bordering the ring.

~/~

**Planet: Blorch**

A short distance away, a sturdy armored ship was on approach. Inside was a large, muscular Irken: Gaz, Skooge. 

On a monitor that showed the local intergalactic news for the Irken Empire, he had the great assigning ceremony on Conventia.

Taking deep breaths, he watched as it was his turn.

**_“And lastly, Invader Skooge!” Purple yelled._ **He set the ship to auto-pilot and warily watched what happened.

**_“Oh no!” Red started as Skooge came forward. “Now that’s just sad.”_ **

**_“Could you get any shorter!?” Purple mocked._ ** He scoffed. Not so short now, is he?

**_“You will be assigned to Blorch, home of the slaughter rat people.” Red spoke in a rush. “Thank you.”_ **

**_The image before came up, but showed Skooge instead._ **

He remembers, in the future, Purple showed him the recording of Almighty Zim kicking Red’s ass before Purple kicked him across the room. 

Purple apologizing to him-

**_Skooge looked like he wanted to cry._ ** Skooge gripped the controls, gaze turned upwards to the approaching planet. He grinned.

~/~

“Here we go.” Almighty Zim kicked off the wall he was leaning against. “I can’t believe I was this close to missing it.” He spoke exasperated as he watched his younger self making his way to the stage.

Purple remained silent as he miserably watched his past mistakes.

~/~

“Thus concludes the great assignment!” Red cheered. “Help yourself to some nachos and we’ll see you at the equipment station.”

“Yes, gorge yourselves, you mooches!”

“WAIT!!!’

“That voice-?” Red squinted at the hand waving in the air as an exhausted Irk climbed up on to the stage. “NOOO!!”

“It can’t be?!” Purple stood back in horror.

“Zim.” The two groaned at once.

“Sorry, I’m late My Tallests! I couldn’t find my invitation.” He saluted. “You’re lucky I made it at all.”

“You weren’t _invited_ at all.” Red corrected. 

“Weren’t you banished to Foodcourtia?” Purple questioned. “Shouldn’t you be… frying something?”

“Oh, I quit when I found out about this!”

“You quit being banished?!” Purple spoke in shock.

“The assigning is OVER Zim.” Red took over, sounding so done.

“But you can’t have an invasion without me!” Zim protested. “I was in Operation Impending Doom 1! Don’t you remember?”

“Ohh yes~. We remember.” Purple groaned, just remembering it.

“I put the fires out.” Zim declared.

“You made them worse!” Red glared.

“Worse? Or better?” Zim smiled smug.

Now Purple looked so done.

“Oh…” Now, facing Zim. “Besides… No Invader has ever been so… very small. You’re very small Zim. You’re a tiny thing.”

“BUT!! Invaders blood marches through my veins!! Like giant RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS!!! The pants command me!! Do not ignore my veins!” Zim pleaded while doing a series of dramatic poses.

Red blinked, squinted then just stood tall. “As a… show of gratitude… for your service in the past-” He dug in his belt for something. “Here’s a sandwich.” He handed it to Zim.

“But-”

“THANKS FOR COMING EVERYBODY!!!” Purple interrupted. “Good night!!”

“NO!! WAIT!!”

“What?” Purple looked at Zim. “You got your sandwich!” 

“My Tallests! An opportunity to prove I can truly be an Invader is all I truly ask Gimme!” He hugged the sandwich.

“Hold on, I’ve got a plan!” Red declared to Purple. Facing Zim again, “We see now you are truly deserving!”

“Yes. Yes I am.” (By this point Almighty Zim and Purple were calmly making their way through the crowd.)

“You will be sent to a planet so _mysterious_ no one has even heard of it!” ( _No kidding!_ Zim grumbled to himself).

“Right!” Purple tried to play along. “And those who’ve heard of it, dare not speak its name.”

“What’s its name-?”

“Oh, I dare not speak it!” ( _Earth. It’s called Earth!_ Purple wanted to scream.)

“Where is it?”

The two faltered. 

“Um… uh…” He floated up to the map looking around. He found a note taped way off to the side of the projector. It had a greyed circle with a question mark and ‘Planet?’ under it.

“Right there!” Red cheered. At the corner of his eye, he saw two Tallers walking towards the stage.

“Ohh! A secret mission.” Zim whispered.

“Happy now?” Red deadpanned. Not removing his gaze from the two Tallers.

“Oh! Yes.” Zim smirked. 

“More than you could ever know.” Almighty Zim spoke up as he used his PAK legs to step on stage, finally letting the stage lights reveal himself, followed by Purple.

Gaz Tak grinned. “Let the fun begin.”

~/~

Across the Empire, 50 random Irks cheered, their boss is back!

  
  



	2. Shaky Foundations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still 'Nightmare Begins'.
> 
> Elder Dib wakes up in the past and has a panic attack as the last two days (past and present) catch up to him. Exploring the aftermath in the future.

**3,007 Years in the Future**

**(Later)**

Clary (Red’s Clone with Mary’s memories up to 9 years old after her kidnapping) and Tary (Zim’s Clone with all of Mary’s current memories) finally escaped the warzone that was the media. The Vultures!

In the week that followed Zim starting over, there was a mess left behind. The Resisty were pissed. (The girls absolutely could not stop laughing!)

A guy named Grover kept looking like he wanted to talk to Tary. He didn’t creep her out or anything, but, stll…

Zim’s base was still powered down.

There were talks of FINALLY raiding it for real. Zim’s BASE is now up for grabs!!!!

Until, Tary explained that Zim gave it to her in his final moments.

That caused an outcry! Everyone became divided on that: Let her have it for finally offing Zim, or hand it over to the public for everything Zim ever did to them.

Tary offered a compromise: Let her clear out what she wants, then leave and give the base to the public. They agreed.

Armed with the Parental Units, over 50 Gir Units (They’re still here?!?) and a few other robots to help with the heavy lifting. She was given a week to take what she wanted. 

That left another question: Where were they going to live?

AND WHY ARE THE GIR’S STILL HERE?!?!

* * *

**3,007 Years in the Past**

**(Now)**

In a cul de sac on Earth, a can of Poop-Cola and a near empty box of Bloaty’s pizza vanished in a flash in the middle of the empty circle.

In their place were two Humans and a duffle bag.

Dib groaned as he woke. he lay there and stared up at the smog and light pollution. His hands twitched. Turning to his right, he was still holding Mary’s hand (the bag was on his other side).

Looking past her, Zim was gone.

He… honestly had no idea how to feel about that.

He turned again to the sky.

Eventually, Dib took a deep breath and sat up. Looking around, he noticed they were in the cul de sac outside Zim’s house.

But…

Behind them was a vacant lot with an old wooden fence on the back end.

Slowly getting up to a crouch to face it better.

Carefully, he lifted the bag with one hand and Held the surprisingly light Mary with the other. Taking a minute to adjust his hold, he walked forward to the vacant lot.

“Huh. So, this is what this place looked like before Zim made it his base.”

A honk from a car behind him snapped Dib out of it.

Looking back, startled, it was a car driving past on the main road.

Sighing, Dib eventually walked away.

~/~

A much younger Dib sat on the roof and heard the last bit of Tallests Purple talking at the Massive. “They’re coming…” He looked to the stars before racing inside to tell his family.

  
  


~/~

**Massive**

Almighty Zim slumped against the wall overwhelmed with everything. Thankfully, Purple took over with the talking in the distance. 

With his help, they convinced everyone their identity in the future.

What surprised everyone was Zim playing along with the exile-mission to Earth. 

He pulled all three Tallests aside to explain his reasoning:

By going along with it, Invader Zim will meet Dib. (Ignoring Purple’s amused gaze) through Dib, he reiterated what Purple stated previously. Dib saved Zim. Through those 6 years on Earth, he learned many things. But most importantly, the lessons he learned helped him take over the Empire.

The two Tallests looked to Purple who shrugged. He was right. Over an hour later, he sang Almighty Zim and Gaz Tak's accomplishments for the next 3,000 years. Constantly interrupting a flustered Zim. Purple internally took it upon himself to praise Zim more. 

Zim and Tak made far more advancements to the Empire than he and Red ever dared to. This humble Zim was an extreme far cry from the megalomania fanaticism his Smaller self held in his earlier years. 

Which led us now to an overwhelmed Almighty Zim in the hall after the trio of Tallests handed out the S.I.R. Units in the Equipment Hall.

Hearing all of that from an outside perspective… let alone from the one who previously ignored everything he did was-

Well…

He didn't even know. 

But was… it felt…. Nice.

Hearing that. 

He's staring again. His younger self next to a shinier Gir going nuts again. Invader Zim keeps staring at him when the others are focused elsewhere.

The elder squinted suspiciously at that. As well as the far more controlled reaction to meeting himself from the future. Suspicious indeed...

While he had a moment to himself, he took shaky breaths to calm himself. 

Through further explaining to the two Tallests earlier, he will be accompanying his younger self to Earth while Purple stays for damage control with the elder Tak.

Getting a head start on the Gaz program and restructuring the academy and even their culture. By using Purple, it would go by much faster than if Zim jumped right into it. Also, helping teach Purple how to actually lead.

And…

Mary was right. He  _ really _ needed a vacation. 

_ 'Go! Woo your man!' _

A vacation with Dib…

Nodding to himself, he stood and regained his composure. 

Before wincing.

How do you convince your once- nemesis turned maybe-friend that you want to date him?

With their previous encounter with him dying at your hands?

...Then taking over the known universe. 

...All but destroying the Earth.

And forcing a trading in Dibs name-

He dragged his clawed hand down his face.

He'd rather do detention with Ms Bitters….

No!

He can do this! Right..? Right.

He silently whimpered in misery.

* * *

**Earth**

**(Later)**

Tary and Clary were quickly going through the base with a surprisingly helpful Computer.

Ok….?

Anyway, the AI pointed out anything that might interest the two and even pointed out the vacant Membrane house to make theirs.

That made them pause. Not sure about using the once taboo building. But what choice did they have?

With Clary staying behind to help pack, Tary went ahead with the Parental and Gir Units armed with Irken tech to remodel the uninhabitable building to make it livable. 

* * *

**Now**

Dib stood at the door to his house, gently dropping the bag on the ground. Earlier, he looked inside and saw a bunch of junk, a PAK and a laptop.

It was seeing a  _ very  _ old photo of Tak and Gaz that made him realize the rest was more than just junk. The doll at the top, wasn't that smaller Irk holding it earlier?

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

After a minute, his dad opened the door. He looked inside, then back at Dib.

"Hey… dad."

The professor's gaze shifted to an asleep Mary.

"Come in, son. This looks like quite the tale." He reached forward for the bag.

Dib snorted and readjusted his hold on her. "You have no idea. Ah, please be careful. It may not look like much, but I have a hunch the stuff inside is really important."

"..Understood. I'll get the coffee going."

Dib snorted fondly and stepped inside.

* * *

**Later**

Tary stepped inside the long abandoned dwelling of the old Membrane house.

It's just after breakfast still early enough where she can see the dim lights of daybreak through the rays and long shadows. 

Despite everything, it looks peaceful. The robots were awaiting her orders, Nova ad Teal in the lead.

Is it because Stell and Blue were originally assigned to her real self? As the current Dib, that made them in charge of the others? You would think the older ones would be in charge.

But nope!

They’re doing perimeter around the house and already disabled old security measures that are surprisingly still active.

Huh, maybe they’re like old war veterans with experience?

Shaking herself, she took a deep breath and started to explore.

Phantom memories of walking along with Almighty Zim fading in and out as she went.

After an hour or two, they deemed it good. With a few Gir’s giving a status report: The home is still salvageable and by using supplies from the Base, they can rebuild the structure, foundations and redo wiring and plumbing within a few days. With just enough time to get whatever's packed, move here.

Received, she thanked them and told them that anything here that can be saved (Photos belongings etc) do so and gently pack away or put into storage. 

Teal tugged her jacket to get her attention. He pointed to a door leading to the basement.

Curious to see what he wanted to show her, she followed with Nova right behind her.

* * *

**Now**

A much younger Dib was still talking with Gaz about what he overheard on the roof when the professor and older Dib walked in the living room.

Gaz raised a brow.

“Are they who you were talking about?”

“What? No!” Mini-Dib shook his head before he marched over to the elder. “Who are you and why do you look like me? Dad!? Is this one of your cloning experiments?” He asked in rapid succession as he circled the exasperated teen as the elder made his way to the couch.

Dib gently put the sleeping girl on the couch, took off his jacket to drape over her like a large blanket. Satisfied, he gestured for them to take a seat. The professor pulled out the Kureg and silently asked which one he’d like. 

A few minutes later, they were all settled.

“I’m not a clone. I’m you over 6 years in the future. I’m 18 now.”

“Son, time travel is-”

“Dangerous, I know. But the literal alternative is my death.”

Silence.

“What..?” Mini Dib stared in horror.

Pulling up a spare chair, he slumped down, and sighed. “As of yesterday, for me, if I wasn’t taken even farther in the future by a… friend..? I guess? I would be dead.”

The dad, suddenly feeling much older than he was, simply sighed. “Just… start at the beginning, please.”

“Why?” Dib countered.

“Hm?”

“In the well, near future actually, every time I tried to tell you, you never once believed me. Not once. On several occasions, I hear you call me your poor insane son when you think I can’t hear.”

“Son-!”

“So, why should I waste my breath? I’m done. Just… done. I’m tired. Mentally and emotionally tired with you.” Dib spoke as he looked his father in the eye.

“I… see…” The room was silent for a minute before Gaz spoke up.

“What can you tell us? And who’s she?”

Smiling, he turned to watch Mary as she slept peacefully.

“Her name is Mary. She is formerly the 403rd Huma Ranked: Dib from years into Earth’s future. As of yesterday for us, she was injured,” He reached over and gently parted her hair to show the bandages “and lost all her memory prior.” He gently put her hair back down and pulled up the coat higher to tuck her in.

They, quietly, asked a bunch of questions, but Dib held up his hand to quiet them.

“I have a hunch on the origin, and no I didn’t start it, someone else did for me. And no, I do not know the story about it. It happened after I died apparently. So, no, I have no clue.” He shrugged.

“Will she be ok?” Gaz asked, concerned?

“I hope so. I got to talk to her for an hour or so before we arrived here, she seemed to take things okay.”

She nodded and looked lost in thought.

“So what now?” Mini Dib asked. “You said you died six years from now, but someone went through the trouble to bring you to the future only to bring you farther in the past. Why?”

_ Zim held Dib in his arms in the Med Bay. “I owe you everything and more.” _

Older Dib stared down the younger.

_ He can still feel Zim’s claws digging into his gown as he asked: “So… We’re okay now? We’re not gonna die?” _

“I have an idea. But… It has to do with both with why I died. And… I’m not quite ready to talk about that yet to be honest. I’m still trying to piece it all together.

“That’s okay son.” The Professor finally spoke up. “You don’t have to tell me. I can tell from the look in your eyes….” Sighing, he stood. Walking over, he took a knee and put a gloved hand on his literal future son’s leg. “All I ask is a name. The one who looks to be the one to both end and save you, to which I’m assuming is one and the same?”

“Yeah, it’s the same guy.” Dib confessed.

Not missing a beat, the father continued. “It sounds like you two went through a lot. You don’t have to tell me but I must ask: Should I treat him as a friend or foe? He killed you. But he also saved you.”

Dib’s gaze widened at the question.

“Is he your friend or an enemy?”

“I-I… I don’t know, dad. I don’t-!” Tears started falling down his cheeks.

The professor gently tugged Dib out of the chair and into his arms. It was then that the dam finally broke for him.

He died! 

If Zim didn't bring him to the future, he would’ve died!!!

A sob choked out of him. The two kids bolted out of their seats in surprise.

He-!

And then Zim! He just-! He turned around to the Massive to take on Red and Purple?! And won?!

Then what?!

Did he actually take over the Earth like they agreed upon?!

Zim won.

He won…

He actually did it. (Dib closed his eyes and his face in his dad’s shoulder).

But then…

He went to the Massive to take on Red and Purple anyway. Zim took the fight to them.

Purple’s still around, but there was no sign of Red.

Oh god…

And Mary…

The clone said she’s the 403rd Human Ranked: Dib. Stell and Blue!

A hysterical laugh bubbled out of him, his dad kept his hold, trying to ground him.

Were they-!? Were they like him and Zim?! From before the Florpus?

Did his actions with Zim condemn all those other ranked Dib’s?!

Is what happened to Mary his fault?! Or was it Zim's? Yeah it was in the future after he died, but he fought Zim tooth and nail to defend the Earth from him.

But why did Zim tell Mary that they were her best friends? Looking back on it, the two were equally surprised. But they went along with it. (He made a mental note to keep an eye on them.)

Dib slumped bonelessly into his dads arms.

Between one blink and the next, he found himself being carried up the stairs, another exhausted blink later, the professor was tucking him into his old bed with his younger self already in his pj’s and slipping under the sheets next to him. 

“Be careful with him, son.” their dad whispered to younger Dib as he tucked them in. “He obviously went through quite the ordeal, he may end up having nightmares tonight.”

“Yeah, I figured. Don’t worry, I got him.”

“Thank you. Dib… I may not know what caused my treatment of him, but. It hasn’t happened yet. You both are my children. From this night on, I shall be there for you.”

“Dad?”

“You died!” He angrily whispered, fists gripping the blankets. “By some other man whom he doesn’t even know if he's a friend or adversary. And I… It sounded like I pushed him away. He dies on the assumption that I no longer care for him....”

The world went black as sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

**Later**

The door to the basement opened and illuminated the pitch black room.

Tary, Teal and Nova walked down into the void cautiously. Nearing the bottom of the stairs, the lab came to life as the generator turned on the lights as they neared.

Tary looked around in what amounts to a time capsule of sorts. There was practically no damage after all this time!

Professor Membrane was supposed to be ahead of his time. And going off of the copied memories, his lab was only a mere 3 or 4 centuries behind. Just… wow.

Spotting the two Gir’s off in the distance she blushed in embarrassment and chased after them.

Stopping at the back wall, there looked to be a cryo chamber with someone inside.

As she neared, the lighting system powered on to reveal a young woman with short purple hair and dressed in black and purple.

She stepped back in shock as a holographic display lit up under the woman’s face showing the occupants’ statistics and health status.

Her name was-


	3. A/N- Hate mail??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Review on Fanfiction counterpart

Hi everyone! 

Well, this is a strange chapter (authors note). Why? I have my legit, first ever hate mail! Also, I had no internet for a bit but discovered a work around docs app on my phone(any mostly done chapter now has to be retyped on my phone…)!

For hate mail, check it out:

**_Lisa Ware-Krantz:YOUR STORIES ARE PIGSHIT! GO COMMIT SUICIDE!_ **

**_FIND ME AT:_ **

**_3662 Juniper Hills Drive_ **

**_Rockwall, Texas 75032_ **

**_CALL ME AT:_ **

**_972-771-0893 and 214-437-0250_ **

**_EMAIL ME AT:_ **

**_lwarekrantz at hotmail dot com_ **

**_lisa dot ware hyphen krantz at rockwallisd dot org_ **

**_£_ **

Here I am, coming out of work a half hr ago and I find this in my email, copied and pasted in  _ Almighty _ ,  _ Almighty (one shots) _ and  _ Invader Ranked Gaz. _

Okay…

I'm honestly confused. What do they hope to achieve. I'm more amused than anything. 

For one, it's the same thing word for word in all three. 

Two, I can't imagine anyone putting their actual contact info for something like this. Can you? Definitely fake. But hey, if you guys want to reply, be my guest. I'm curious about if its legit or not. 

Also… wtf is with that last symbol at the end? It doesn't add up with the rest of it. Ok…?

So, yeah. I'm more amused than anything. 

What are your thoughts on this?


	4. Fractured Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names: Past Self -> Future self
> 
> Invader Zim - Almighty Zim (or just Zim)  
> Tallest Purple - Purple  
> Tallest Red - Red  
> Younger/mini Dib - Dib (I might just put future/elder in anyway, idk with these two)
> 
> Triplets: Mary, Tary, Clary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay! I was watching the Mandalorian when Ashoka Tano showed up! I finished it and I cried when Grugu had to leave! *Que binging the entire Clone Wars show because Ashoka triggered extreme nostalgia.* (I'm on S4, no spoilers!)

Inside the Membrane house, young Dib was tiredly curled around his elder-counterparts’ head. He’s been trying to calm him down from a nightmare that was predicted to happen.

The teen gripped the younger's pjs and was thrashing slightly.

It took a while, but the elder finally calmed and stayed asleep.

It took longer for the younger.

In another room, Gaz lay beside a sleeping Mary. She doesn’t know how to deal with this girl who was apparently meant to replace her brother in the future.

Walking around her dads lab at work, she remembers the staff openly wonder if she and Dib WERE the Professors clones.

Mary may not be a clone. 

But she  _ did  _ replace Dib in the future.

By some stranger who both killed… and saved him.

Human Ranked: Dib..?

Just… What happened to her brother?

Whatever he did, clearly he left an impression that lasted 3,000 years!

Maybe…

With all the crazy things their dad made over the years, it's not that much of a stretch to think whoever it was is still alive down the line. Or maybe a cult?

Maybe the point isn’t so much that Mary ‘replaced’ Dib…

Maybe-

  
  


~/~

**Later**

Tary stared at the woman asleep in cryo. The holographing stats lighting up the containment glass indicate her name is Gazlene “Gaz” Membrane. Dated time of sleep 3,000 years ago.

Gaz.

Stell mentioned her before. All Invaders who pass the trials here earn the title Gaz. Like the Human Ranked:, there the Invader Ranked: Gaz.

Gaz is also Dib’s sister.

This woman impressed Zim enough to name a Rank after her.

But…  _ why  _ is she here? In cryo?

Shaking my head. “Start the wake up procedure. I don’t know why she’s in cryo, but if it has to do with Dib then she just missed him. No need to have her here any longer.” Nova and Teal saluted and scurried off. 

As the Girs flew around the house up above, the lab came to life ast Gaz did. 

I went to sit on a nearby swivel chair, giggling as it spun a little, I settled for sitting on it backwards and crossing my arms to cushion my head. Looking back to the dim light of yet another piece of Dib’s puzzle.

~/~

As Clary tried to stay out of the Gir’s way and just generally exploring, she looked around. Eventually, she found her way into the Invaders’ workshop.

Shaking her head at the sheer organized chaos, she slowly walked further in. 

Just... taking it all in.

She found what was obviously Blue’s chair and giddily jumped in it, spinning from the force of her leap. Sighing, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Eventually, when she looked up, she saw something in the vent.

Curious, she started climbing. 

One of the older Gir’s noticed and stayed nearby in case she needed assistance. Until it noticed where she was going.

Soon other Gir’s stopped in confusion before following its gaze. 

Understanding and hardcore nostalgia.

Making it to the top, Clary yanked out the old vent to look inside.

It looked like someone lived here!

There were blankets, a few pillows, a few spare clothes.

And a very old and rusty camera.

Turning back to the room, it looked like the perfect vantage point to see everything going on in here! Was this… a Dib hiding spot?

And what’s with the Gir’s? Were they aware of this the whole time?

She slowly crawled in.

Did Mary used to hide in here?

She slowly lay down in the odd nest and got comfy.

She put the vent back in and just…

Mary is her, two years in the future. She did this. Camped out here to spy on Stell and Blue wondering what the next plot was or something.

She tugged the camera closer and tried to turn it on.

Eventually Tary came back, with a sleeping Gaz on a gurney, and asked where Clary was. The Gir from earlier simply grabbed her hand and guided her to the workshop, pointing to the vent.

Eyes widening, she stared at the now-sleeping girl. Sighing, she shook her head and climbed up after her.

Sitting on the edge and looking back out into the room.

Phantom memories from Mary flooded her mind.

Looking around the workshop, she watched as many memories of Stell and Blue working on various inventions.

Smiling, she shook her head to clear it.

Quietly, she peeled off her coat and draped it over Clary like a blanket.

They were both living in Mary’s shadow. 

Tary holds copies of current memories and Clary is learning about them as they go.

Brushing back Clary’s bangs she crawled back out and put back the vent cover quietly.

~/~

**Now**

The next morning in the Membrane household, Mary was a bundle of confused energy.

Where is she? 

Wasn’t she just with Dib and Zim in front of that glowing round thing?

Climbing out of the bed, trying not to wake the other girl, she startled at seeing the eder Dib walk past the door. An arm reaching out to slip on his large black coat, glasses glinting in the light.

She froze.

Shock coursing through her for unknown reasons.

Its as if she’s seeing a ghost.

A legend in the flesh.

Why?

His heavy footsteps down the stairs startled her out of her trance.

What was that..?

She shook her head, it’s probably from just waking up. Something she dreamed last night?

No… she felt this before. When she first woke up to Zim and Dib in that hospital room. Her memories were gone, yet…

She’s excited around Dib. A very strong need to impress. Why?!

A flash of Tary smiling.

Mary clutched her head, a headache forming.

“Hey. You ok?” A voice behind her snapped her out of it. Looking back, it was the other girl.

“I- I don’t know. Who are you? Where am I?”

“My name is Gaz and you’re in my house. Who are you? Dib said you’re a friend of his.”

“Am I?” The headache was getting stronger. Feeling hands on her shoulder, Mary looked up to see Gaz gently usher her to sit next to the bed.

“Stay here, I’ll get my dad.” And she’s off.

Mary sat there clutching her head before hugging her knees.

Soon, the elder Dib quickly ran into the room and crouched before her.

“Hey, shh.. It’s going to be ok.” He tilted her head to check the bandage over the gunshot. He needs to redress them soon.

“Wha-?”

“Mary, what happened? Are you ok?”

She just stared at him.

“Who are you?”

He leaned back startled.

“Dib.” Gaz spoke up from the door. “I saw her clutching her head in misery. Is this related to her injury?”

“Son?” The professor leaned around the door. 

“What’s going on?” Younger Dib peaked in from the other side.

The elder just looked between them all just as baffled. Before genuine concern as he gazed at the poor girl.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” He gently asked.

There were tears in her eyes as she looked around frantically.

“There is a girl… she looked like me. But her clothes were different. A part of her coat was ripped. Her coat looked like yours…” She trailed off. “There is a giant round glowing thing. A tall man with green skin and a small robot.”

“Anything else?”

She shook her head.

Dib sighed and gently reached out to cup her head. She closed her eyes as she cried a bit more.

“Why? Why can’t I remember?!” She hiccupped. Dib quickly tugged her into his lap as he sat against the bed.

He held her as she cried.

“When you’re ready, bring her down to my lab.” The professor spoke softly as Dib looked up. “We need to check her injury to make sure she’ll be ok.”

He nodded and moved to stand. Father helped son as Dib stood with Mary snug in his arms.

The two younger kids shared a look before following.

~/~

**Irken Space**

Almighty Zim sat in the cockpit of his own ship, with Gir sitting calmly in his lap, as he watched all the Invaders disembark.

It was (to him) a very old battle cruiser that is so far behind what he was used to, but fine for now with his needs. He actually found it collecting dust about to be scrapped. Curious, it was because the Control Brains didn’t like the design and it was made for Tallers on accident when it was well known this type of works is for Smallers. It still worked good and he didn’t have to worry about his back as he flew it (always a plus). But it was otherwise fine. Completely operational.

Anyway.

It’ll take 6 months for Invader Zim to reach Earth.

But with his upgrades to his new ship, it’ll take only a few hours. Gaz Tak and Skooge are working together to recreate the teleporter. Once built, one will stay here and either of them will take the other to his new base on Earth.

His old friends bid him farewell to Earth, reminding him of his vacation and reassuring him that they have things handled here.

Looking out the window, he saw Purple standing next to a still-bewildered Tallests Purple and Red. 

Purple gave a smile and a wave. 

Almighty Zim smiled back with a small wave of his own. Seeing the parallels between Purple and Talles Purple were astronomical. Zim will never getting used to Purple showing his support. The Tallest still made his disbelief well known.

And then there’s Tallest Red.

To refrain from beating the ever-loving shit out of Tallest Red for his future actions, Zim settled for ignoring his entire existence.

Purple knows full well how finite Zim’s control over his anger is.

All Zim needs is an excuse to attack Tallest Red.

If Purple doesn’t change the Tallests’ ways, Zim WILL retaliate.

And he has the backup of over 50 Invader Ranked Gaz’s already making names for themselves.

As well as 3,000+ years of experience of absolutely dominating the entire Galaxy.

Whenever asked about Red in the future, Purple and Zim simply ignore the question entirely and keep talking about whatever crosses their mind.

But, back to Zim in is ship.

Starting up the ship, he heard the door open behind him. Looking back, he sees Stell and Blue. Both holding a bag with their belongings.

This would be the first time they met sin they traveled to the past.

Zim smiled. “You ready to go?”

Grinning the two excitedly tucked their stuff away and buckled up in the seats behind Zim.

Purple smiled as he watched the ship take off and in a flash, they were gone into hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The injury is completely messing with Mary's memory and will continue to because I say so. I'm not a doctor and don't pretend to be. You have been warned.


End file.
